


Whole Lot Harder...

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla finally lets herself admit she wanted Scarlett and not Will...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lot Harder...

"Fuck Will..."

"Yeah?"

Layla is a little surprised by Scarlett's outburst, but she smiles all the same. 

"Yeah, fuck him... he's an idiot."

"I seem to pick 'em.."

"Yeah, you and me both."

Scarlett pauses, downs the last of her beer then smirks. 

"You know he'd go crazy if we hooked up..."

"Scarlett O'Connor... you are some kind of evil genius..."

"Yeah well, who said revenge sex had to be with the person we're mad at?"

Layla says nothing, smirking as she leans to kiss Scarlett fiercely. 

"Well then, your place or mine?"

"Well, yours'd give more chance of him walking in..."


End file.
